The Jaune Archive: Extra-Extracts
by The Rade Blunner
Summary: A collection of side-stories/omakes/in-universe documents from The Jaune Archive.
1. A Hero Rises

**Hello there, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the extras section of the Jaune Archive. Like the summary said, this is where I will put omakes, side-stories, and other in-universe documents from the Jaune Archive. All of the stories here are canonical to the main story, they just don't fit the flow of the narrative so they ended up here.**

 **The first extra will cover the 'Podunk event' that put Jaune into mainstream attention, ala the 'Flight or Fight' short-story of the Ciaphas Cain series (which was the inspiration for the Jaune Archive.)**

 **If you haven't read the main story yet and just checked this story out of curiosity, you can go to my profile and read it, it has 6 chapters, each containing at least 10,000 words, and the seventh chapter is 45-50% done. If you're still worried about the profile-exploit thing, assuming that it's still ongoing, don't worry, my profile is safe, and I'm doing my best to keep it that way. That aside, you can read this chapter without reading the main story yet since this is a prequel.**

* * *

 **A Hero Rises**

Summary: Jaune Arc was just a normal teenager who was comfortable living in the safety and boredom of his own home. Little did he know that choosing to run for some simple errands in a small town would change his life, for better or worse.

* * *

 _"For generations, we Arcs had contributed to help balance Remnant from the monstrous creatures of Grimm and the vile malefactors that makes life more burdensome for humans and faunus alike, and I knew that I was next to take up the sword of my forefathers. I did not seek money, fame, titles or any other potential benefits that were waiting for me, nor was I forced into my own burdens just to fulfill my family's honor—I acted out of sheer will and altruism, wanting to make Remnant a much better world to live in, where communities can thrive, families can rose, and children could play, all without fear of being threatened by monsters, both literal and figurative. While I was preparing to face my responsibilities by first training to hold the obligations of a Huntsman, I stumbled upon a fateful encounter that would be known to kickstart my career as a hero everyone has grown to know and love. Forsooth, I have never held any beliefs in the concepts of fate and destiny, but I knew that this was the will of the Gods, and it was my duty to fulfill it."_

 _ **-Jaune Arc, The Bane of Salem: A Knight's Tale.**_

 _"Going to Podunk that day was one of the biggest fucking mistakes of my entire life."_

 _ **-The Jaune Arc Journals**_

Life in the Arc household was plain and simple, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Aside from the fact that I live with parents who have a heroic reputation with them, and living with seven sisters—three of whom attended combat schools. I was content with living in the simplicity of civilian life. I already have everything I wanted inside the house that there was no reason for me to go out adventuring into some Gods-forsaken wilderness full of horrendous Grimm for a foolish dream I gave up a long time ago. Even if I did hold some passable amount of combat training, I have no intention of following my father's footsteps; I'd rather die of boredom than die a slow and brutal death on the hands of Grimm and bandits.

This is when I learned that I should have not taken boredom for granted.

It was the day after a storm, a storm that was strong enough to put the CCT temporarily out of commission, and as a result, I couldn't log on to the extranet nor could I play _Ringworld: Alien Genocide_ multiplayer when I was looking for something to do that didn't involve chores. Irritated, I decided to re-read the X-Ray & Vav series of comic books starting with the first issue to the latest. When I went to check my collection, I immediately saw that they were empty. I sighed in irritation because I instantly knew that Rouge was behind this.

Despite being the closest thing this family has to a black sheep, she's not the worst person I have to deal with in my life, she just the type of person who really doesn't feel like taking life and her responsibilities seriously most of the time, which made the loss of her Huntress license unsurprising, but there's still a good reason why my family hasn't disowned her yet. Believe or not, she's not a bad person, in fact, she's surprisingly a caring sister who would back me up when I needed it, but even that doesn't stop her from messing with me every chance she gets.

I wasn't in the mood of playing scavenger hunt around the house for my comics again, so I just marched to her door. I angrily knocked on it three times and received no answer. I tried turning the doorknob open to see if it was locked; it was, meaning she was inside listening to terrible death metal at maximum volume, which would have destroyed her ears if it weren't for her semblance.

I decided to put some of the skills she taught me against her. I went back to my room to get some lock-picks and returned to her door. I used the picks to unlock the door open, I went inside and saw her lying on her bed; her eyes were closed while she was headbanging to the music from her headset, which was loud enough to be slightly audible on a 5 feet radius.

Obviously, she wouldn't hear me if I called her the loudest I could. I would have just simply removed the headset from her but that would be too easy. I discreetly took her scroll and changed the track to classical music. After doing so, her eyes opened with a bewildered look on her face, the next thing she saw was me folding my arms while giving her a death glare.

She returned the glare and removed her headset. "The hell did you get in here?"

"I put your wisdom to good use." I sneered, showing her the lockpick while I gave it a toss.

She chuckled at that reply. "Huh, you're actually learning. Hope you don't plan on using it to open the bathroom while someone is using it like what I did to you that one time."

"Don't be ridiculous, I have standards."

"Good for you. Now, can I have my scroll back?"

"Not until you give me my comics back."

"Is that what this is all this about?" She inquired. "Shit bro. Alright, I admit, I 'borrowed' them a few days ago and I forgot where I put them. Really, hiding those dumb nerd crap isn't exactly the most memorable thing I did."

"Then why the hell did you even bother hiding them?"

"Eh, I don't know. Just found them and thought 'Hmm maybe I should mess with a few of Jaune's stuff for shits and giggles?' after that I just forgot."

"Well color me shocked." I deadpanned. Typical Rouge, pulling pity pranks on me for no reason aside from why not.

"Now please, would you kindly give my scroll back?" She asked again.

"No."

"Come the fuck on, Jaune, I told you I can't remember where I put them."

"Then help me find it."

She growled. "Fine, sitting here without anything to listen is pretty boring anyway."

"Don't get any bright ideas." I put her scroll on my pocket while keeping my hands inside it so she won't be able to try picking on it.

"Is too late not to?" She grinned.

I gave her a weird look as we walked out of the room and began looking for my stuff. "So what's the first place that comes to mind? You weren't drunk then, were you?"

"Maybe. Dad hid all the alcohol so I don't exactly know."

"So you think it's the wine cellar?"

"If I knew that there would be drinks there I would have checked." She replied. "For all we know, I could have hidden them in the trash."

"How thoughtful of you." I scoffed. "Let's try Dad's office. Besides, you like sneaking to in there, don't you?"

"Well, I do remember visiting that place. Me hiding your comics is still a bit blurry though." She stated. "As much as I want to raid that place again, I'm pretty sure Dad has the door's security updated by now."

"Hey, we broke in there once, we can break in there again. If there is anyone this house's security can't stop, it's me and you."

"Maybe not, but I could," Another voice said. We turned around and saw Dad leaning at the corner to the hallway as my I felt my heart rate increasing. "What are you two up to this time?"

I took a deep breath and replied with a stiff upper-lip, "Oh nothing, just looking for my comics because a certain someone hid them again."

"This again? Rouge we told you not to hide your sibling's stuff, it's a big house!" He calmly scolded.

"Hey, I wouldn't have done it if you just give me a drink."

"Not until you learn to control yourself, young lady. Remember the last time I allowed you to drink?"

Oh yeah, that, I thought as I snickered. It was pretty hilarious if a bit troubling.

"The guy deserved it! Plus, we could always afford another horse!" Rouge retorted.

"I told you countless times, we can't keep relying on our family's fortune. For every damage you cause, the more outrageous Grimm we would have to face."

"Sounds like more fun to me." She grinned.

He gave a tired sigh as he covered his face with palm. "Rouge, I swear to the God of Light himself, I'm going to have your weapon confiscated if you don't stop on being on the local new's headlines for your shenanigans at least once a month." He said before standing up straight. "Since both of you obviously have nothing better to do, I'm going to need two to stop lazing around and run some errands. It's the least I could do to punish you for invading my office the other day. So Rouge, I want you to help Vert with the crops and don't fool around or you're not getting anything to drink for a whole month."

"Nice try, dad. As if you never bribed me with that before. You can hand them over to Rose for all I care, I can live with being sober for a long time." She said, the coin suddenly dropping.

With that, I gave a smirk and tossed her scroll to Dad before giving him a wink, he got the message and put them out of her reach when Rouge realized what that was and tried to reach for it only to be stopped by Dad's palms.

"Fine, I'm helping Vertie with her plants." She said as she gave up. "You won this round, Jaune." She said as I smirk at her.

"Jaune, you'll be heading to Podunk and deliver a few things as well as picking up some groceries. I would have sent Rouge, but I don't trust her going out after her recent stunts, I'm still trying to pay for the damages she caused."

"Can't argue with that. It's better than searching for the entire house for comics anyway."

"Here's the list." He said as he gave me a piece of paper that lists tasks. "It's best for you two to go now. And Rouge, I don't have to say this because I already told you millions of times—please stay out of trouble." He said before started he walking past us.

"I'll be just as influential as you one day, pops!" Rouge said to him.

"Yeah, don't." He responded as he kept walking, barely looking back.

"That fucking tower better be online quick," Rouge said before looking at my Pumpkin Pete hoodie. "By the way, are you still going to wear that?"

"This? It's my favorite hoodie, why?" I replied. "It's not that embarrassing because I usually wear my armor when I go out."

"I dunno, is it because you like the pretty girl on the box?" She started grinning.

"You're still teasing me with her? I honestly still have no idea who she is."

"Well, I heard she's really famous and is rumored to be going to Beacon just like you, so there's actually a chance you'll actually meet her after smooching the box of her when no one's looking ever since she started showing up."

Ugh, don't remind me. School days were about to start and combat schools were looking for recruits. Apparently, my father believes I was qualified enough to attend a school as prestigious as that, never mind that it was a combat school that would get me killed within a week, which was why I chose to stay at home for the last few years. "For the last time, I don't do weird shit like that, and I already told you I am NOT going to Beacon. And are you telling me she's real?" I used to think that the girl was a temporary mascot for the brand for a season or two.

She looked at me confusedly as if I wasn't human. "Did you even read what's behind the box?"

"Yeah, it said that if I send them like fifty of those, I would win a hoodie, and look what it got me."

She shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about, and besides, you kinda cheated. You just collected fifty of them and just put all the cereal on one big plastic container, then submitted all the boxes without actually finishing one."

"It's called being practical. I would have to be insane to actually eat fifty boxes worth of cereal in one sitting just to win a hoodie. Also, aside from the prize, the back of the box are just pointless writing. Who cares about all those stuff? I just want to eat the damn things inside of it. Besides, I just gave us months worth of cereal on one box."

"As long as there's still milk that is. And I thought you did all of that so you could win a kiss from that girl." She continued to tease. "C'mon Jaune, stop being a pussy, go to Beacon and give your cereal waifu some lovin'. I promise to stop screwing with you if you do!"

I would like that, admittedly. Who would say no to a face like that? But this conversation was getting stupider. "Okay, first off, that last part ended up sounding very wrong. Second of all, I have gotten used to your crap that I don't care anymore. So, I am just gonna go and let you keep shipping me with a picture of a box."

"Aww~ if you say so." She whimpered. "Don't get eaten by a Grimm, little bro!"

"Don't worry, big sis, I don't plan to."

I put on my armor and took my old rusty iron sword and sheathed it along with a round wooden shield. I opened the door of my home and was greeted by the sunlight before making my way in the dirt roads toward the town of Podunk.

* * *

When I don't confine myself in my own home, I spend time outside walking around and admire the peaceful and beautiful green landscape of Pucelle, complimented by the blue cloudy sky, with not a single Grimm to worry about, you can thank my family for that. The dirt roads were a little wet from the recent storm but it really didn't bother me.

On my way, I saw some of my neighbors in a distance waving at me as they harvest their crops, and I returned the gesture. While I didn't have exactly the best relationship with people in the past, the friendliness of locals was quite heartening.

As I continue to walk, I heard a tune of a flute nearby before spotting the source from a short lilac-haired little girl who looked no older than eight. As we were about to cross one another—we both halted and she started to play she played a few notes as if she was trying to convey something.

I raised a brow in confusion, she then removed her flute from her mouth. " _Nyanpasu_ ~!" She said joyfully while sporting a half-hearted expression.

I continued to give a puzzled look. "Uhh, okay then." I moved along, while she does the same and went back into playing her flute. Admittedly, she played that thing rather impressively, it really adds to the atmosphere of the countryside, it's a bit of a shame that it faded to inaudibility once I arrived at my destination after minutes of walking.

I noticed that the town has a gap on one of its wooden walls with burnt wood laying on the ground, probably a result of the recent storm. A familiar villager who was a few years older than me was manned at the gap.

"Oh, it's you," Pierre said as he saw me. "Decided to finally go out after the CCT tower screwed up, did you?"

"You can say that," I replied. "Home is pretty dull right now, so I didn't object into running some errands here."

"I feel you, man." He nodded. "Couldn't they at least make some backup for those freaking things in case of times like these? I just wanna check my emails for crying out loud."

"Don't know much about the CCTS to speak for it, but I agree that they need to fix that ASAP, life was a little inconvenient without it," I remarked. "Anyway, I should go. I have tasks to fulfill."

"Stay safe, then. Oh who am I kidding, nothing will happen with you here, it's freaking Podunk." He said as I pass through him at the gap so they don't have to go the trouble of opening the gate for me.

I used to think that Podunk's walls were pointless as Grimm and bandit attacks were very rare there. Small settlements usually last an entire year or two at most before getting successfully pillaged, Podunk meanwhile has been around for a decade. Thanks to the efforts of Huntsmen (particularly my family), there was not as single Grimm attack for years, it helps that we live in a small isolated county with a humble population count, which explains why most of my dad's and sisters' missions take place outside the county.

As a result, this was one of the safest places in the continent, it also became the very definition of the word 'pedestrian' as a side-effect. The town's notice board was still full of mundane requests and few public announcements without a single mention of Grimm or criminals, the most dangerous thing you could accept was hunting for some animals and that's basically it. The worst crime to happen so far was a few brawls that were defused in seconds and one case of adultery. Aside from that, most crimes here were usually vandalism and failure to pay some debts.

I went to the general store to drop the bag of deliveries. Entering it, I was met with the face of the bearded old man who owned the place.

"Howdy." He greeted. "You're Arc's boy, aren't ya?"

"Yes, sir. That would be me." I nodded.

"I keep forgetting he has a son. You don't go out much, do you?"

"I do on other days…" I replied, he doesn't seem to be impressed by it.

"Other days? Ha! Better start goin' out more cause you might start forgetting how the outdoor air smells like. That one sister of yours, the one in the red—on the other hand, should stay at home. I'm tired of painting off the graffiti at my walls from that little devil." He complained, obviously talking about Rouge. "Anyway, let's talk business."

"My dad told me to deliver this to you," I said, showing him the bag containing various items.

"Oh, those. A little late, but there was a storm so it's excusable. Besides, you Arcs kept this town safe for years, so why should I complain? Here's the cash, son. Tell your father I said thanks."

"I will. Thank you, sir."

"Best of luck out there, partner."

After taking the money and leaving, I crossed the first task on in the list then went to deposit some money from the bank before buying some groceries.

I got in line behind three other people behind the teller. While I was standing in line, I looked around the bank, except there wasn't anything other than a few people sitting down at the corner, one of them reading a pocketbook.

After waiting for a few minutes, the old lady in the front of the line was done and left the bank when five men in decorated skull masks entered, the one leading them was a large man in a mariachi outfit. At first, we all thought they were passerbys so no one was alarmed. Strange people who were heavily armed come and go, occasionally trading with the locals, my paranoid streak tells me otherwise, just who in their right mind would think that a grouped of malevolent-looking masked men were friendly travelers.

"Next." The teller called after finishing with the last customer. I could only stand still, looking warily at the five figures as I tremble. They were just silently standing near the entrance, scanning their surroundings until their leader nodded, which was when two of them left the bank while the leader and two others stepped forward.

"Next!" The teller impatiently repeated while I continue to stare at my back and saw them draw their weapons. "Hey, kid! Are you going to make a transaction or—?" A gunfire shot the ceiling, making me throw myself to the ground out of panic with hands behind the back of my head before I looked up and saw a double-barrel shotgun pointing toward me.

"Alright! You all know what this is, so stay put and this will be all over before you all know it! Stay out of our way unless you have a deathwish" The bandit leader told us with his menacing voice, he was wielding two billhook machete shaped silver shotguns and waved them around the bank.

If only if it were that simple, I thought. I really didn't know what to expect, this was one of the last places to get caught in a robbery and I just had to go here when one had to take place. Just my luck...

The bandit who was aiming at me took my sword and shield and threw them to the corner, then he forced me up and he pushed me near towards the wall along with the other hostages. The leader and the other bandit forced the manager out of her office and got her to open the vault at gunpoint before throwing her off with the rest of us, they went inside to grab the money.

 _"¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Somos ricos!"_ The other bandit said seconds later as he was audibly taking money from the vault while sounds of deposit boxes being sawed open were heard.

 _"¡Apúrate! ¡Terminemos esto rápido!"_ The bandit pointing at us said as he looked back to the vault. I took this opportunity to grab his gun up into the ceiling, causing him to shoot both barrels out of panic before I punched his face and knocked him out to the floor.

I shook my hand to shake off the impact left after punching the guy's face. I then rolled over and took my sword and shield. I blocked the gunshots coming from the other bandit's pistol before dashing straight out of the bank.

I started running out of town while quickly glancing around town looking for anyone who could help. I was only able to see cover their window and one of the bandits tying up a local before he looked at me.

 _"¿¡Qué mierda?!"_ He yelled.

My mind went to a panic as I passed through someone who peeked out from a barrel. "Hey, you're a Huntsman, right? Please do something!"

Nope. No can do. I'm not here to be a hero, I'm just an unfortunate bystander who needs help as much as you do, and I don't think that help is going to arrive in time—which is why I'm getting the hell out of here!

The bandit called his buddy and started running towards me. The person hiding inside the barrel closed down I continued to bolt out of town.

"Get back here, _puto_!" One of the bandits yelled as he tried to shoot me down while his partner was wasting bullets in the sky.

After getting past the town walls, I went to the woods hoping that I would lose them there. As I went deeper to the forest, being able to evade my assailants, I ended up encountering a Grimm—an Ursa, to be exact, but even worse—a Godsdamn Ursa Major.

Grimm sightings were supposed to be little to nonexistent like they always been. If only I had the CCT to warn me about that. I blame the bandits, their negative energy bought it here and even more for causing the commotion in town.

I did not hesitate to turn back and dashed at maximum speed—which was not close to anything fast I before, I didn't even notice getting past the two bandits that were chasing me until I heard them scream, indicating that they stopped caring about me and ran from the Ursa too.

I went back to town, which was not a good idea since the robbery was still in progress, and I could end up luring the Ursa—which I unfortunately did; The thought never got to me because I was too busy panicking.

I panted in the middle of the town before seeing the other bandits walk out of the bank with bags of money in their hands. They both glared at me and dropped the bags as they reached for their weapons, only to have their attention taken by a scream from their fellow crook and saw a large Ursa chasing him. Apparently, it managed to kill one of them and it was now looking for its next victim.

The two bandits opened fire at the Ursa while I used this opportunity to keep running—only for me to end up bumping on the bandit leader, who was growling angrily beneath his mask.

I quickly raised my shield as he tried to strike me with one of his billhook machetes. I got up and continued blocking and parrying his attacks. At one point he dashed back and aimed both of his weapons at me then fired them both as I blocked them with my dull wooden shield.

The shield was heavily damaged afterward but it did its job. The bandit leader went back to melee. I discarded my shield as it was too broken and I needed to lose some weight. If they're not letting me leave then I needed to buy some time before help arrived, it's only a matter of time when word reaches the Arc household and have them get here as quickly as they could since Dad sent me here.

I relied on my parrying and dodging, thanks to Dad training me on using the sword defensively without a shield, he was not able to land a single hit on me, which noticeably irritated him; the closest he was able to do was pushing me to ground, and even that didn't end well for him.

" _Tiempo de morir, pinche cab—_ " He said as he was about to swing one of his machetes at me. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the Ursa pounce on him before lacerating him to death.

I almost vomited at the gory sight, but my focus was on getting to safety and I was a little tired from my fight with the bandit lord. The Ursa was done and jumped at me. I dodged to the right and faced the Grimm. I picked up my almost broken shield and gave it one last chance as the Ursa swung its claw and I blocked it with my shield before it shattered in pieces. I swung my sword at its face, making it cry in pain as it was knocked back. I continue slashing my sword at the Ursa until it made another loud roar and pounced at me with all strength, I leaped at my right as I swung my sword toward its neck, decapitating it in the process.

I sat back and saw the Ursa corpse collapse seconds before I caught its head at my hands when it fell, making me jump back as I scream and dropped the head as I stood back up.

While puffing, I stared at the Ursa's head as it started to evaporate along with its body. I took a moment to process that I was able to kill the Ursa. I looked around and saw two dead bodies, one which was the bandit leader, whose torso was torn out, the other was from a bandit, who was lying dead in front of the bank. If I recall correctly there were five bandits, two got away, I assumed the other one died at the woods since only one bandit who chased me made it back to town. If I haven't stabbed someone before, this would have scared me shitless, but the sight of dead bandits on a pool of blood barely bothered me at all. Besides, they kinda deserved it. I was more concerned with getting out of there while I still have the chance and how people were going to react when they find out that I was somewhat responsible for this mess.

I took a deep breath and went to the bodies to loot them for valuables. "Ay, yay, yay," I muttered as I started to check the bandit's leader bloody body. I only took a few lien from both the corpse's wallets, I let them keep the jewelries with them, since it implied they robbed a jewelry store before and I don't want to get caught up with that investigation by taking a few with me, same with the bank's money, trying to take even a few would guarantee me jail time, and I wasn't that greedy.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. After I was done looting the bandit's bodies. The guy hiding in the barrel got off and walked toward me. "You did it…"

"I… umm..."

The townsfolk all slowly got out of their houses or hiding spots and began approaching me. They were all giving me surprised looks and was at disbelief as I am.

"You stopped them… You stopped the bandits and the Ursa!" He said as the locals began cheering with him.

"Yeah. I guess I did." I nervously said and I gave a forced smile.

"What's your name, young man?" A woman carrying a baby asked me.

"Uhh… Jaune… Jaune Arc." I really didn't know why I even mentioned my last name as it will recognize me as another heroic Arc, but I guess they'll find out anyway soon enough.

"An Arc, huh?" One of the locals said. "Well, they did it again!"

The crowd continued to cheer at me, with some of them shaking my hand out of gratitude and others giving me pats on the back. I soon notice two figures dashing towards the town, when they all got near I immediately recognized them as Dad and Rouge, both had their weapons drawn.

"Jaune!" My dad called out my name as the townsfolk made way. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, uhm…"

"Oh Caiaphas, there you are!" The town's local baker said. "Your son here saved from an Ursa and stopped a robbery! We wouldn't know what to do had he not interfere?"

"Wait, what?" He said as he glanced at me, which I could only respond with a nervous chuckle. "Where's the police?"

"They were all tied up when this all happened. We couldn't help them since the bandits were threatening us."

"Where exactly are they now?" He asked.

"They're still bound at the police station's jail cell. Could you help us out in freeing them?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I saw two other bandits run away when it killed one of them." Another local answered. "They must still be lurking around the area."

"Right, I'll make sure to notify the county sheriff." He nodded and put away his weapons. He turned to Rouge. "Rouge, watch over your brother for me will you?"

"You got it, pops."

Dad started accompanying a few locals to the police station, only to turn back at us briefly. "And please try not to make a fool out of yourself again."

"Isn't that asking too much, dad?" Rouge leaned on her bat and sneered.

"Yeah, made me wonder why I even bothered telling you that," He said before he continued to walk out.

Rouge motioned toward the corpses and examined them. She was unsurprisingly disgusted with how much blood and organs were coming out from their dead bodies. I guess that even hanging out with lowlives in the crappy part of Acadia and listening to edgy death-metal all day didn't prepare her for that. She then witnessed the last of the Ursa Major's fade away "Holy shit Jaune, you did this?"

I gave a short sigh, "Sort of."

"Sort of? What the hell exactly happened?"

"Things were normal until some bandits suddenly showed up. I ended up running into an Ursa and ran back here and it killed most the bandits. I ended up killing the Ursa when it started going after me." I recounted.

She gave a surprised look. "An Ursa?"

"Ursa Major, believe it or not."

"You're fucking with me right?" she asked skeptically.

I answered by staring straight into her eyes which more or less got her to concede. "Oh Godsdammit, I don't know if you're really telling the truth or you're still a good liar, I think regret teaching you how to bullshit like that."

"I wish I was lying right now," I whimpered.

She sighed. "Just remind me to give your comics back," she put down her red baseball bat and looked at some of the locals. "Yo."

They all groaned and went back to their respective businesses. Man, she really made a name for herself here.

"Now that you killed an Ursa—supposedly. Are you confident enough to accept going to Beacon?"

"Haha, no," I answered as I maintained my composure as best I could. Oh gods, this is going to the transcripts, is it?

"We'll see about that." She winked.

I gulped. I was only lucky that I was able to kill the Ursa; I just wanted to buy some time until help arrived, I didn't expect to actually kill it, especially since I never slain a Grimm that big before, the bandits probably absorbed some of its damage for me. Now everyone was seeing me as some sort of savior who solved one of the town's first crises for a long time and I was barely do anything about it. How ironic, when I was younger and stupider, I always wanted to be a hero, and here I am now being hailed as one when I'm wise enough to know that being a hero means facing more serious Grimm. If I didn't know any better I would be celebrating as much as them, but now I was only glad that I got out alive.

Once dad was done helping out the locals with some of the damage, I took the rest of the groceries I was supposed to buy, but now they were offering it for free since I saved the town's treasury. After that I immediately I went home and locked myself in my room and laid in bed, wondering what the hell I just got myself into.

I told myself to calm down, all I did was get rid a few bandits and a huge Grimm, so this is pretty tame to anyone who would call themselves a Huntsman or an adventurer, it shouldn't be much of a big deal.

It's unlikely that my recent exploit will end up on national news.


	2. The Ozpin Dossiers: The Arc Family

.

* * *

 **The Ozpin Dossiers**

 **The Arc Family**

* * *

After countless aeons of waging a secret war against a madwoman on a rampage against the creation of the Gods, I received many different subordinates from several backgrounds that aided me into trying countering her efforts for the sake of humanity's survival. But amongst this age, nothing impresses me more than of the Arcs. No matter what generation, the Arc family never ceases to amaze me. Ever since I assumed the identity of King Phadrig the VII and had Harry Arc under my command during the Great War, the Arc name was something I continued to observe after everything Harry managed to accomplish during the war, whether they were intentional or not. After the war ended, I bestowned unto him the Crocea Mors—the personal sword of the King of Vale as a reward for his efforts. The weapon would later become the family's heirloom and become a symbol of heroism.

Interestingly, at least every direct descendents of Harry's ended up having the same trait and motivation as their forefather, specifically the desire to preserve oneself and seek safety only find danger around every corner—which only made them more suitable for their next tasks and continue to prevail, making their reputation grow, thanks to their intriguing ability to run away from peril, yet somehow prevail for the most part and perform feats that were thought to be impossible. It is fascinating to see how they've managed to accomplish a lot where most others fail, and yet still dismisses them whether due to modesty or the knowledge that it enforces their public image, most likely both.

The current Arc family clan may be the most intriguing one so far. With one of them still being partly-active while his heir is currently studying in Beacon and is also growing a reputation for himself, and his other off-springs being no less formidable.

 **Caiaphas Kaine Arc**

 **Age:** 56

 **Birthplace:** Atlas, The Kingdom of Atlas

 **Occupation:** Huntsman, Commissar (retired), Farmer, Business Owner

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy (former student and staff member, leader of Team COLT prior to its disbandment), Atlas Military (formerly), Council Commissar Corps (formerly), The Order (formerly), Pucelle County Sheriff

 **Weapon(s):** Crocea Mors (sword, formerly), Ira Justorum (chainsword, was a regular cutlass prior to being modified and upgraded), Clamor Officii (hel-pistol)

 **Semblance:** Survival Instincts

Caiaphas used to live a privileged and comfortable childhood on Atlas until sometime during his preteens when his father was killed during a military operation, along with his whole company. To say that this deeply saddened him and his mother is an understatement. His mother soon died of an illness, leaving him under the care of his aunt. Few years after that tragedy, he attended a boarding school where his subsequent career began. He was able to gain a reputation for himself, not only because of his family name but also because of his exceptional fighting ability and leadership skills that one of the military generals in the school was impressed enough that he was recommended to be a Huntsman and attend one their academies.

After graduating, he followed the advice of the general and began training as a Huntsman. He admitted that he chose to study at Beacon so that he would be able to avoid attending the much more militant academies on Atlas while not straining his own reputation that he had grown to like—if pressured by it. It was also because he initially thought that hunting mindless beasts was comparatively less daunting than dealing with the increasing terrorist activities on the Atlas at the time, not knowing that this decision was no less dangerous than the alternative and end up carrying on an unwanted family tradition.

He was made the leader of Team COLT (pronounced Cobalt) and did well enough that I continued to observe his scholarship despite his mediocre class performance outside of sports and combat training. He also managed to possess a clean disciplinary record for his entire stay, however, I suspect it was only because he was never caught by the staff and evidence that would have proved his misbehaviours was unfound or simply non-existent. In his later years in the academy, I gave him the Crocea Mors after holding it for several years when Edwin, his father, handed me the sword for safekeeping.

He ends up foiling his own secret plan for a quiet life when he signed up as an advisor on Atlas' military, hoping for a safe, rear-echelon job that only consisted of watching over military's reserves. He was later found to be a suitable candidate for the Council's Commissar Programme. He accepted the offer, thinking that the additional rights, authorities, and resources would make his career easier, oblivious of the rigorous responsibilities that awaited him.

After gaining the position, he was sent to rigorous tasks that he was able to prevail due to the combination of skill and luck. During this career, he met his aide—Fergen Gustav—one of the soldiers on the platoon he was attached to. Since then, and he remained loyal at his side. He would also later meet Ambervale on one of his assignments that sent him to the Gallican egion to help repel a cult invasion of the county of Pucelle. They both started dating soon after and eventually married and had seven children and lived a decent life in the said county together while still handling with their own occupations.

As the years go on, he became more confident of himself and slowly but surely embraces his reputation as a hero. I later recruited him to the Beacon Staff—and by extension, The Order, so that he may be able to assist me in the conflict against Salem, which he accepted. He made a decent professor and the students looked up to him, he also was an outstanding agent and noticeable progress was made to slow Salem's plans, if not even stopping a few of them completely. But unfortunately, he left sometime after Summer Rose's demise upon realising he does not want his children to be left fatherless after being reminded of his own father's death, especially when he learnt of Jaune's troubles and decided to go home and look after him. While I was somewhat disappointed by this, I understood the importance of family and respected his decision. Besides, maybe his son would continue where he left off since he finally decided to train him.

While he would occasionally go on a few hunting missions, he had more or less achieved his goal of finding peace and living a comfortable life on a remote county with a loving family.

 **Ambervale Jeanne Arc** **née** **D'** **Rémy**

 **Age:** 55

 **Birthplace:** Rèmy, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Sentinel Watchwoman (formerly), Business Owner, Event Planner (part-time)

 **Affiliation:** The Sentinels of the Light (formerly)

 **Weapon(s):** Vengeur Du Martyre (halberd/musket), Bouclier de Lumière (shield), Désir Ardent (shield, formerly)

 **Semblance:** Fire Resistance

Ambervale was born from a religious family in the small town of Rèmy in Pucelle. In contrast to her husband, she aspires to leave her peaceful life to pursue daring adventures but was confined to staying with her life as a simple farm girl. However, it did not stop her into being trained by a secret mentor, who was impressed by her will to be a warrior and her surprising potential as one.

Sometime in her adulthood, a cult suddenly invaded Pucelle and are attacking anyone who refuses to join their cause. She joined the local's resistance movement and because of the training she possessed that other residents lacked, she was a remarkable asset within the resistance and became a rallying cry against invading fanatics. During these events, she met Caiaphas who was sent by the Remnant Council to stop the increasing cult activity in the county. Caiaphas rescued her after she was captured by the cult and was almost burned to the stake as a heretic for her actions against them. The two began assisting each other into driving the cult away from the county.

After the invasion was successfully repealed, Ambervale was recruited by The Sentinels of His Light to continue combating cult activity in Northern Sanus after they were impressed by her performance during the invasion. She received additional training and managed to rise through the ranks on the order, making her an effective watchwoman. She then married Caiaphas and soon retired from the Sentinels after becoming pregnant with their second daughter. Today, she remains in Pucelle and looks after her growing family while managing a portion of its business, occasionally assisting her husband and children during some hunting missions.

 **Bleu Saphrona Cotta-Arc**

 **Age:** 31

 **Birthplace:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Huntress, Teacher

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy (graduated, former member of Team SABL), Mantle Huntsman Academy (Teacher)

 **Weapon(s):** Volonté De Mère (halberd/rifle)

 **Semblance:** Analysis

The eldest daughter of Caiaphas and Ambervale. Bleu was a very bright student of mine. She once attended Beacon to follow her parents' footsteps and found herself as a member of Team SABL (Sable). She managed to top most of the subjects in terms of academics. Her intellect has made her a valedictorian and she became a teacher at Mantle's Huntsman academy. While she is mostly known for her outstanding theoretical performance—she has also made a very formidable Huntress. After all, she was trained by two of Remnant's finest to use a halberd effectively—courtesy of mother's training. This, along with her useful ability to analyse the attributes of an individual.

She had a decent Hunting career and remains partly active. She currently resides in Mantle and is married to a woman named Terra Cotta and had a child named Adrian (Important Note: She publicly stated that she would appreciate if everyone would stop asking about her son's birth and cease all nonsensical theories about it.)

 **Violetta "Viola" Arc**

 **Age:** 29

 **Birthplace:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Seamstress, Business Owner

 **Affiliation:** Arc & Ciel's Boutique (Owner)

 **Weapon(s):** Porphyrogénète (Whip Blade)

 **Semblance:** Object Restoration

The oldest amongst the 'civilian' Arc children. A humble tailor residing in the Gallic capital of Acadia. I find it a little odd by calling them civilians, as the term does not sound appropriate to them at all. Like Huntsmen and other combatants, they possess aura and combat training which was deemed mandatory by their parents, yet they simply choose to live a primarily non-combatant path while having these abilities and did not attend any Huntsman academies.

Unsparingly this made them possess all the qualifications of a very skilled Huntsmen, despite not being one, and a dressmaker like Viola is no exception. One time the supply routes toward Acadia was terrorised by a lone Beringel while it was carrying materials Viola needed to recover from the shortage of supplies that were needed for her occupation. After learning that the Beringel continued to obstruct the route after multiple failed attempts by several bounty hunters to despatch it, she decided to put the matter to herself and successfully slain the Beringel, taking the materials she ordered while declining the reward. Shortly, she would find her business to have an increase of customers and have herself awarded by the city's government when she humbly said that she only wanted to produce clothing.

Nonetheless, this only proves the capabilities of an Arc even without the intention of pursuing a Huntsman career. Who knew an apparent seamstress would be hailed as a local heroine.

 **Verte Lucina Arc**

 **Age:** 26

 **Birthplace:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Farmer, Scout, Caretaker

 **Affiliation:** Arc Family Farm, Pucelle Nature Reserves

 **Weapon(s):** Mille Viridium (bow/dual daggers)

 **Semblance:** Animal Allegiance

Vert lived a rather solitary life, which was why I only possess little records of her at the moment. Like Viola, she chooses to be a civilian while having to go through combat training to prepare for the world. She considers herself to be a friend and guardian of animals and nature, as such, she refuses to take a life of sentient beings. Of course, Grimm do not count as sentient beings, so she would not hesitate to slay them on sight if necessary.

Her semblance allows her to pacify animals, making her an excellent scout that helped kept the wilderness free of hostile wildlife while possessing adequate ability to despatch Grimm at will. For someone without formal Huntsman training, she does a very good job of preserving the beauty of Pucelle's landscapes while keeping it safe and peaceful without purging the country's wildlife.

 **Sharon 'Rose' Arc**

 **Age:** 23

 **Birthplace:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Huntress, Bounty-Hunter, Police Deputy

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy (graduated, former member of Team BBRY), Pucelle County Sheriff

 **Weapon(s):** Geminum Ferreum (twin revolvers), Lustita (rifle), several other firearms, dynamite, lasso

 **Semblance:** Dead-Eye

Another student of mine. Formerly a member of Team BBRY (Blueberry) during her years in Beacon. Rose is what you would call a gun enthusiast. She lived her life with a passion for firearms from simple hunting rifles to military-grade weapons. She is able to master different types of firearms while preferring to use her two twin revolvers and an ace custom hunting rifle, occasionally explosives—particularly dynamite and a lasso if needed. Since her weapons have no melee function by default, she simply resorts to her guns as improvised blunt weapons such as whipping her revolvers and hitting her opponents with her rifle's gunstock.

Her semblance makes her aim to become quick, deadly and accurate; compensating for the mediocre damage of her normal ammunition. Even without her semblance—her aiming skills were so impressive that she once shot her father's teacup from half a kilometre away at age 13. It is no surprise that she easily made herself to be an effective Huntress after graduating from Beacon. She currently works as a bounty hunter, hunting Grimm and criminals alike. Her recent exploit helped contributed to the demise of a joint criminal operation between Vacuan banditos and Mistrali gangsters whose downfall began after a certain brother of his defeated an important figure of that operation.

 **Rouge Rebelle Arc**

 **Age:** 22

 **Birthplace:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Huntress (unofficial, licence defunct)

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy (graduated, former member of Team MOCA), The Scarlet Skulls (formerly)

 **Weapon(s):** Lampe Roux (baseball bat/dust cannon)

 **Semblance:** Noise Immunity

The wayward child of the Arc-D'Rémy clan, to put it nice and simple. Growing up influenced by punk-rock culture, Rouge has gained much of a reputation as a deviant and a troublemaker that I am rather surprised that she still has not been kicked out of the household. Her father sent her to Beacon so she will be able to learn how to use her abilities responsibly (and to keep her out of Pucelle while she is at it). Unfortunately for us, this led to complaints from the academy's staff getting doubled since her attendance. It would have been simple to just expel her, but we lack sufficient reasons and I made an obligation to Caiaphas to have her realise her responsibilities.

We endured her antics for four whole school years that there was so much rejoicing after her highly anticipated graduation. One humorous theory even said that we only allow her to graduate in order to prevent her from retrying for another school year. As amusing that may sound, there was no denying that she made a competent Huntress as expected from someone in her family despite her unpopularity with the staff. Being able to pass every test, complete every mission with gratifying efficiency, use her weapon with such prowess whether as a baseball bat or a dust canon and contribute to the success of Team MOCA (Mocha) when everyone expected them to collapse due to the initial lack of cohesion. If it were not for those efforts and her family, we would have lost faith with the Arcs. It is such a shame she immediately returned to her path of mischief and deviancy and have her licence revoked as a result. At least I was told that she still occasionally does Huntress work from time to time, albeit unofficially.

Additionally, she was a member of the Scarlet Skulls street gang in Acadia but later revoked her affiliation with them after being disgusted with their recent actions. It does not make her less troublesome, she is still known as a chaotic anarchist, but judging by a few approbations coming from her family, there may still be hope for her.

 **Noir Arc & Blanche Arc**

 **Ages:** 19

 **Birthplaces:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupations:** Actresses, Musicians

 **Affiliation:** Pastel Records

 **Weapon(s):**

Noir: Ébène (sniper rifle/spear/dagger/adjustable microphone stand)

Blanche: Ivoire (shotgun/naginata/machete/adjustable microphone stand)

 **Semblance:** Musical Empowering

The Arc twins, best known for their career as popular idol-popstars. Although almost identical, they can be distinguished by their hair, personality and colour association. Noir is the brunette who wears black clothing; she is often the calm one amongst the twins and she is usually the composer of their songs. Her sister, meanwhile, who is a few minutes younger than her, is blonde* and comparatively more buoyant, doing most of the singing and dancing.

They have a passion for music and made their debut at their first year of middle school when they won a talent show and impressed an influential judge that they were recruited into becoming pop-stars. After graduating from high school, they became full-time celebrities involved in singing, acting, and modeling.

Like their other siblings, they received training despite choosing to be primarily non-combatants. Aside from giving them perfectly adequate fighting skills, their aura and training aided them in their dance choreographies and gave them their own ability to perform their own stunts. They also no longer find bodyguards necessary as they are already considered to be a dangerous force on their own. What is also interesting about them is that their semblance was able to empower others with their own music. As such, their live performances are treated as morale boosts for aiding programmes. Caiaphas even told me that one of the reasons bow Jaune was convinced into attending to Beacon was because of a song that they wrote to comfort and encourage him.

They are announced to perform at this year's Vytal Festival and is set to have a concert during the tournament, especially with the increasing prominence of their younger brother.

* _The twins are actually both born brunette due to sharing the same DNA. Blanche dyed her hair to blonde to enforce the lighter_ _colour_ _association that contrast with her sister and to make them look more distinguishable while maintaining the likeliness of her mother._

 **Jaune Felix Arc**

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthplace:** Arcshire, Pucelle

 **Occupation:** Student, Huntsman-in-Training

 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy (Leader of Team JNPR)

 **Weapon(s):** Crocea Mors (sword), Désir Ardent (shield), Customized Accatran Mark I Laser Pistol

 **Semblance:** Unawakened/Unknown as of yet.

The youngest and only son of the family most recent Arc to carry its tradition, as well as the current wielder of the Crocea Mors. He is attending Beacon as the leader of Team JNPR as of this writing, being partnered with none other than Pyrrha Nikos herself. On the surface, he may appear as a courageous and honourable individual who possesses every quality of an ideal Huntsman—but in reality, he is a compulsive liar and a deeply jaded individual who is no different from his father and his ancestors during their youth, feeling rather agitated about attending Beacon to train as a Huntsman after giving up his dream of becoming one. He only bears the mask of idealism out of sheer pragmatism, well-aware that it would gain everyone's trust much easier. However, it should be noted that this is only how he views himself. He is a rather complicated individual—putting his own preservation and well-being above others despite his low opinion of himself which is becoming deeply concerning.

He was not always like this; in his younger days, he was very enthusiastic about becoming like his parents. But unfortunately, this was when Caiaphas discouraged him from following his footsteps, seeing how Jaune reminded him too much of his younger self and feared that he would witness the same horrors and suffer the experiences as his that he decided not to train him even when it was supposedly mandatory for his children. This understandably left Jaune disappointed, and it only went worse from there.

After a tragic incident he failed to prevent, Jaune went into a deep state of depression and completely abandoned his ambition of becoming a Huntsman along with his sense of idealism, conceding with the notion that he will never be worthy to carry the legacy of his ancestors—let alone be a hero. After Caiaphas found out how disheartened he became, he realised that he left him to be extremely vulnerable to Grimm in his dejected state. He felt very guilty upon realizing that he only made things worse for his own son while discouraging him from his dreams. He was reminded that he still had a chance to connect his with son, unlike his own father. So he requested to retire from my service so he'll be able to compensate for taking his own and only son for granted.

When Caiaphas officially changed his mind about training him—Jaune was hesitant to accept, even expressing the frustration of refusing to train him previously. Nevertheless, he eventually accepted it for the sake of survival purposes. After Caiaphas saw enough potential for Jaune, he began encouraging him to become a Huntsman and recommended him to Beacon. Sadly, Jaune never went back into being the buoyant dreamer he was and was adamant about remaining as a civilian, and he still shows signs of his psychological scars. Thankfully, he was at least able to get closer to his own father ever since.

It was not until he prevented an attempted bank heist on Pucelle and even causing a death of an infamous bandit lord that he was pressured and persuaded into finally attending Beacon. He claimed that he was fighting for self-preservation and did not intend to save anyone but himself. Despite this, it did not change the fact that he was able to fend off one of Vacuo's most heinous criminals and defeated an Ursa Major, a Grimm known for being dangerous even to experienced Huntsmen. Surely, he was qualified enough to attend this school, and even if he did save Pucelle purely out of self-defence, there was no denying how much of a significant fighter he is.

The young Arc is no stranger when it comes to taking a person's life. At 14, he has said to have killed an attempted kidnaper after he stabbed him to death out of panic—while being unaware that the attempted kidnaper lacked an aura. This event temporarily traumatised him for a period of time before moving on and accepting that he only did what was necessary for his survival. This explains why he appeared mostly apathetic to the deaths of El Segador and the several White Fang members during his encounters with them.

So far, he is doing extremely well for someone who claims to be a self-serving coward, even managing to get his team to reach the first semester's top students amongst this year's freshmen in combat training. Winning every single match through tactical prowess, excellent swordsmanship, and sheer cunning. It leaves little wonder how he managed to outmatch advanced Grimm and extremely dangerous criminals. His scores in theoretical subjects still need improvement though, another short-coming shared by his father.

Regardless of what he is or whoever's perception of him is correct, I firmly believe in him. If his ancestors were able to face the same personal dilemmas and get overcome them then so can he. It is not an easy task especially since he will have to discover for his own self-worth when he is being so stubborn, but there is no doubt that it will be worth it.

* * *

 **Here's are bios of my take of the Arc Family. I've been writing this chapter the past months when I found myself at writer's block so I had something to do while I was still thinking up ideas for the main story. I won't focus much of these as they are supplementary material, and they don't get much attention, but it's still fun to flesh out the background of the story that I plan to write more. Anyway, for those who are waiting for Chapter 11 of Survive and Prosper, don't worry, I'm in the middle of writing it now.**

 **You noticed that Saphron apparently still exist and has the same wife and child but has a different first name and is now a Huntress who is living in Mantle instead of Argus. This was because Bleu was written before Saphron's debut and I didn't feel like retconning the character completely just so the story could be par with the canon continuity, so I instead just merged them into one so that I could still have use for the character and her family just in case. I planned to have Bleu married anyway since she's on her thirties for crying out loud, and I'll be damned if I write Terra and Adrian out of existence, that family was just too wholesome. That's going to be only one of the few rare moments where I do something like that, so I'm not going to bother doing the same to the rest of Jaune's family. The story was already deviating from canon even before Jaune was born so it was unnecessary to refit my own narrative just so it could be closer to the show.**

 **And yes, Caiaphas has his own version of Cain's iconic commissar cap, except it bears the Arc crescent moon symbol instead of an Aquila or a skull. Expect Jaune to wear it someday. It's not an officer's cap if that's what you're thinking, it's a custom made a peaked cap that was given to Caiaphas by a Moroskan ambassador as a gift, and it fits well with his black, red and gold color scheme. I didn't originally intend on giving him a hat but since I was making a direct inspiration of Ciaphas Cain, he just feels naked without it. Also, having him eventually pass that hat to Jaune was a moment I didn't know I needed.**

 **Now with that out the way, here are the other extras I plan to write. Feel free to let me know what interests you the most so I could prioritize on that.**

 **Through Fire and Flames - While on a mission to stop the rising violence and cult activity in a remote county known as Pucelle. Caiaphas Arc was given a task to save one of the resistance's heroes. Unaware that this seemingly simple rescue mission would define his very future.**

 **Harboring a Grudge – After an incident that somehow made her younger brother a local hero. Rose Arc was sent to dispatch the Mistrali gangsters that the bandits were supposed to collaborate with. She's not alone, but unfortunately, she has to team up with another younger sibling who was not exactly known for being a team player.**

 **A Different Side, A Different Story – Team RWBY assigned themselves on a Village Defense Mission as a chance to investigate the White Fang on the southeast of Vale. Even if their operations were already foiled thanks to a certain friend, there were still things to uncover on the ruins of that mountain.**

 **Raine Drops – Jaune apparently got a date with one of his childhood crushes, who was suspiciously acting too friendly in a sudden. She should have known he wouldn't fall for that obvious trap easily. With the help of his mischievous sister, he will give her a date that she wouldn't forget, and he will make very sure of that.**


End file.
